


Public Indecency

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Embarrassment, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wetting, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock really needs the loo, but John won't let him go in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the first fic I've written in a while. Make sure you read the tags and know what you're getting into. Hope you enjoy it! Also, please leave constructive criticism and let me know of any mistakes. Thanks!

Sherlock and John strode through the alleys in the underbelly of London. They had been walking for at least two hours and John was beginning to lose hope in ever finding the missing piece of evidence that Sherlock was determined to discover. John could’ve sworn they’d passed one particular building three different times, but he supposed the maze of graffiti covered walls were just confusing him. He frowned as he felt his stomach growling for something to eat. They had been on a fast paced case since sunrise and John had only gotten Sherlock to stop once for a late lunch. John had eaten a proper meal, but Sherlock refused to touch his food, because according to him it “slowed the thought process down to digest.” John had managed, however, to get him to drink three tall glasses of water, claiming that he didn’t want Sherlock dying of dehydration in the middle of a case.  That was around two in the afternoon and now it was going on midnight. John had popped into the loo a couple of times already at various, rather shifty looking, restaurants, but Sherlock had yet to relieve himself. The blond haired man was pondering how Sherlock managed not to piss himself when he suddenly heard Sherlock moan and bend over.

“Sherlock, are you alright? What’s the matter?” The military doctor was immediately at his side with a concerned look on his face.

“Piss, John. I need to fucking piss.” Sherlock said through a pained look.

John was taken by surprised and stepped back to think. Then he saw Sherlock desperately grabbing at his zipper trying to yank it down. John felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he hastened to stop his friend.

“Sherlock, what the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just piss where ever you want! You could get arrested for public indecency!”

Sherlock scowled at him and crossed his legs.

“Jesus Christ, just hold on. It’s not like you’re a little child. I think you should be able to wait. Right? You’re not gonna wet yourself are you?” John said, getting increasingly angry. He was also getting concerned at how his body was reacting to Sherlock’s ridiculous potty dance, because he could feel himself becoming very aroused which could lead to many problems if Sherlock ever found out. However, he could not deny how attractive the detective looked as he buried his hands in his crotch and crossed and recrossed his legs. The way his eyes squeezed shut with the effort of holding it and the pink tint of embarrassment on his cheeks. John was unconsciously palming himself when he heard Sherlock take a deep breath in. John needed to see Sherlock lose control. He needed it like he needed air to breath. He needed to see how the golden liquid poured down his pants and made a puddle at his feet, he needed to see Sherlock desperately trying to stop it before giving into the relief. Just imaging this made him so aroused he felt nauseous.

“Okay, Sherlock come on. We’re only about twenty minutes away from Baker Street. You can make it right? You can't just piss on the street”

Sherlock groaned and tried unzipping his pants again, but John stopped him and started dragging him down the alley.

“Please John. Please let me go? I-I don’t know if I can make it.” Sherlock looked so innocent in the pale moonlight as he begged permission to wee. John bit back a moan and kept pulling him to the main road. Sherlock continued making whimpering sounds and holding himself as he walked. John was amazed at the transformation. Sherlock was usually a stubborn arse, but now something had changed. John tried to wrap his mind around the strange shift in the detective’s attitude as they slowly waddled along. Sherlock had to keep stopping to cross his legs and do a strange potty dance. John was starting to wonder if he was going to come in his pants just watching the show Sherlock was putting on. Suddenly as they were walking down one of the main roads, Sherlock stopped in agony and successfully yanked his pants down past his hips. He was starting to go on the side of an apartment building. John paused for a second, at first shocked and unbelievably turned on at the sight of the gushing urine hitting the wall. Then angry. He wanted to see Sherlock lose control all over his expensive pants, but instead he was wasting it on the wall. John knew this was it. The moment of truth, and he couldn’t have stopped himself if he had tried.

“Sherlock Holmes. Stop urinating right now. I did not say you could go. It is completely indecent.” John said as he stepped in front of him, took his dick and shoved it back in his underwear. Sherlock looked down in shock as he realized he couldn’t stop. It kept rushing out and soaking his underwear. However, in a couple seconds he was finally able to get the flood under control by crossing his legs and holding himself very tightly.

They continued walking, Sherlock hadn’t said a thing and John was lightly touching himself through the pocket of his jeans. They were only five minutes away from 221B, when they passed a noisy club. Sherlock probably would’ve made it home, had it not have been for what he saw. There, standing just inside the alley, was a young woman. She was probably in her early twenties and had obviously drunken a bit too much. The lady was quite beautiful, with auburn hair that gleamed in the streetlight. She was now doing a clumsy potty dance, while attempting to pull her panties down. Eventually she gave up and just squatted down. Nothing happened for a few seconds until suddenly liquid started nosily pouring out from under her skirt. The woman was visibly relieved as a large puddle formed under her feet and in her drunken stupor started blatantly fingering herself.

Sherlock saw and heard the piss splattering all over and he felt himself lose control again. This time he couldn’t stop it. John just stared as Sherlock tried desperately to grab himself, cross his legs or do simply anything to stop the flow, but he couldn’t. It sprayed through his shaking fingers and soaked the front of his pants. By now the lady who had been pissing herself in the alley had left, so John pulled him in and pushed him against the wall. He shoved himself into the detective who instantly started grinding his soaking pants into him. Sherlock was still pissing as John fell to his knees in front of him and began pulling his pants down. He watched as the urine poured through his underwear as he rubbed himself through his pants. John put Sherlock’s dick in his mouth just as he was finishing and quickly sucked him off. Sherlock was so sensitive from holding his piss for so long, he came within a minute. John too orgasmed, but rather embarrassingly in his pants.

When they caught their breath, Sherlock was the first to speak, “I thought you had a thing about public indecency.”

John started stammering and said, “Yeah, um I do. But you see erm, its different because…” But his voice trailed off and his lips were met with a kiss.

“I would like to get home now. I did just soak myself and I’d rather not risk the chance of Andersen seeing me like this.”


End file.
